Obernewtyn Wing
by Zalia Chimera
Summary: An Crossover between Gundam Wing and Obernewtyn. When Duo, Quatre and Trowa rescue a Gypsy and take him to Obernewtyn, they are thrown into a desperate struggle against the opressive council and some sinister enemies. Will be shounen ai/yaoi eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (Damn!!) or the Obernewtyn Chronicles. So please don't sue.  
  
My first Gundam Wing (and Obernewtyn fanfic)!! Okay, you don't actually have to have read The Obernewtyn Chronicles and I've changed it a lot anyway, but here's a bit of info to help.  
  
Obernewtyn is a planet where misfits (people with telepathic powers) were sent by the council. It was liberated by some misfits who now run it, although it is believed destroyed by the council. Th misfits also have an alliance with the rebels. Sutrium, the head city of the council is also a planet. The other cities are colonies. The Council rules the colonies with an iron hand with help from the Specials (Herders in Obernewtyn) and anyone who fights against them are either burnt or sent to mine a radioactive substance.   
  
Farseeking: The ability to communicate mind to mind and to enter someone's mind and see their thoughts.  
Coercion: the ability to manipulate a person's mind.  
Empathy: the ability to be able to feel other people's emotions and transmit them  
Healing: the ability to heal a person using their mind  
Beastspeaking: The ability to communicate mind to mind with certain animals  
Futuretelling: Futuretellers go into the depths of their minds to the point where all minds merge near death-the mindstream. This allows them to see snatches of the future.  
Teknoguild: Teknoguilders have a machine empathy and can also make machines work using their minds and without knowing how to work them.  
  
Abilities:  
Duo is a farseeker/coercer/teknoguilder  
Trowa is a farseeker/coercer/beastspeaker  
Quatre is a farseeker/empath/healer  
Wufei is a farseeker/futureteller  
  
Errm, other GW characters will appear, just not in this chapter. Main pairings......5x2 and 3x4 for now. More later and possibly citrus.  
  
  
Normal speech  
...... Mindspeech  
_Italics_ Thoughts  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
The spaceport was still busy, even at this late hour of the night. Workers and passengers alike hurried to and fro, interspersed with patrols of soldiers, given a wide berth by everyone. Pots of tropical plants were scattered across the platforms in a sickly parody of life and the stars were blotted out by the bright lights. None of this seemed to bother the people as they arrived and departed, spending money in the fast food stores and tacky boutiques that stood along one side of the area.  
  
Duo hated it. He hated the way people could ignore the truth around them and just get too wrapped up in their own miserable lives to enjoy themselves. He hated the way that the thoughts of all these people, so crowded even at night, pressed in on his own. Even with a mindshield he couldn't block out their constant noise, pointless echoes crushing into his skull making him want to scream in frustration and pain. So claustrophobic. Making his own mind seem too enclosed.   
  
Duo? a soft voice spoke in his mind, breaking him from his thoughts. Are you alright? We're nearly ready to go.   
Yeah, sure Trowa, he replied, pulling himself up from the ledge where he had been sitting and staring over the spaceport. I'll be right....... He broke off as a mental scream of anguish passed through his mind, cutting through his mindshield through sheer force of pain and fear.  
What was that? a new mindvoice broke in, slightly strangled. It .....it hurt.....  
Duo pulled a pair of binoculars from inside a pocket, scanning the area quickly before resorting to probing the area when he found nothing.  
  
_Where is that coming from?_ he asked himself as another scream broke through his senses. He sent his own mindprobe racing to the source of the scream, scanning in quick circles as he neared it. _Ah-ha!!_ _There!_ Trowa, Quatre. I've found it! A little down the platform. A bunch of soldiers have grabbed someone and.... he paused. No! That is evil. How can they?  
Duo, what is it? The one named Quatre asked, trying in vain to block the pain from the screams. I'm going after the twisted bastards! was the reply and he could feel Duo leaving swiftly, heading towards the place where the screaming had come from. Should we follow him Trowa? Quatre asked.  
Yes, came the muted answer.  
  
Duo charged across the concrete floor his long braid flying behind him, narrowly dodging numerous travellers until he reached a narrow alleyway between two of the shops. Taking a swift glance around him, he slipped along it, forming a coercive cloak over himself as he did. The cloak suggested that he was older than his 16 years and, along with his long hair, made him appear to the crowds like he was young woman. He took a swift glance around the corner and then saw it. A group of five of the Council's soldiers surrounding someone who way laying semi-conscious on the floor, barely reacting to their brutal kicks, his mental shrieks reduced to whimpers.  
  
Stepping back around the corner, Duo carefully slid a coercive probe into the nearest soldier's mind. He delicately slipped a thought into into his mind telling him that he needed to get back to the barracks. Finishing with the first, he repeated this process with three more of the soldier's, so engrossed with the task that he didn't notice when his two friends slipped up behind him. Moving onto the final soldier, he swore softly under his breath. The man was mind sensitive!  
  
Duo? Trowa sent, wondering what was wrong. Duo turned to face his friends, finally realising that they were there. That final one is mind sensitive. I can't get into his mind or he'll know and warn the others. i am not leaving that poor guy to them! Trowa sighed, knowing his friend's stubborn streak.  
Well, get rid of the others then. We'll just have to deal with the final one in a less genteel manner.  
  
Duo sniggered quietly and pulled a gun from his jacket, wishing that he were as powerful as Elspeth, their leader or that he knew how to knock someone out with his mind. Noticing the way that Quatre's face twisted with distaste as the sight of the weapon, he fell silent. It's just a tranquilliser gun Quatre. I'll just knock him out and fix it so he'll forget about us. Quatre nodded and Duo let his mind fly once more, releasing the thoughts into the soldier's heads. All they could do now was wait.  
  
one of the soldier's said. Shouldn't we report in now. We don't want to get on the Captain's bad side.  
What's wrong Niels? The one named Komak, the mind sensitive one asked. Getting qualms about giving the brat what he deserves?  
Another one said, suppressed anger in his voice. We'll go back to the barracks. You stay here and bring the filthy gypsy back when you've finished. Just don't expect us to stand up for you when the Captain finds out about this. And make sure you don't kill the boy, he's wanted by the Council.   
Komak snorted. Fine, you leave. I'll finish with the gypsy while you trot off home afraid.  
  
Worried that that comment might provoke the other men into staying, Duo gave each of them a mental nudge and they began to march away back into the crowds of people. Duo glanced at Trowa who gestured for him to finish the job. Silently, Duo rounded the corner and fingering the gun in his hands, took aim.   
  
Unfortunately, the soldier chose that moment to look up from the gypsy boy. well well, what's this? The man asked, leering at Duo , seeing the cloak image of him as a girl. A little slut trying to earn some coin? Come here pretty. I'll give you some. The man moved towards him menacingly and Duo fired. The dart with the sleeping drug in it hit the man in the chest but he still came forwards, this time his face clouded with rage. You little bitch! he swore, backing Duo up against a wall. What were you going to do? Rob me? I'll show you what you get for treating a council soldier like that you little whore!  
  
Viciously he hit Duo across the mouth, cracking his head to one side and eliciting a gasp of pain from the boy. Hearing this, Quatre rushed to his aid. Hey you! he cried, stepping out from the shadows while at the same time trying to speed up the drug in the soldier's system. The man turned. Ganging up on me are you, well I'll show you! He dragged Duo in front of him as a shield.  
  
Trowa watched this silently, preparing to reveal himself when, due to Quatre's intervention, the drug took effect and the man dropped to the floor, a look of shock on his face. Thanks Quatre, Duo said. I though he'd never go down. He rubbed his jaw and winced, then knelt down next to the soldier. he called. Could you grab the boy? I think he's unconscious. Trowa stepped out from around the corner and nodded, walking over to the boy lying on the ground. Gently he picked him up, surprised at how light he was.  
  
Duo in the meantime, reached into the soldier's mind and wiped all the memories of himself and Quatre from his mind, inserting instead, a memory of a street urchin and his gang attacking him and leaving him unconscious. Are you finished Duo? Quatre asked, looking at him in concern. Yeah, he replied. Let's go home.  
  


*******  


The _Sandrock_ left the spaceport, blissfully free from inspections and questions. Trowa piloted them into open space and then set the autopilot to take them towards the outer colonies while Quatre and Duo settled the still unconscious gypsy that they had rescued. He was covered in bruises and cuts from the beating as well as on his arms from where the soldiers must have grabbed him. Poor guy, Duo sent. How can people do that to another person? Can you heal him Quatre? The blond knelt next to the unconscious boy and closed his eyes, making sure that Duo's feelings didn't reach his mind. I should be able to I think, but could you get some of the ointment for the bruises? Oh, and bandages please.  
  
Duo wandered off to the cupboards where they kept the medical supplies and pulled out the things that Quatre had requested. When he came back he saw that Quatre had gone off into a trance, his hands resting lightly against the gypsy's temples as he attempted to heal him with his Talent. Sighing, Duo set to work bandaging the boy's wounds and spreading ointment over the worst of the bruises.   
  
We should reach home in about four days, unless you want to stop off at Tor on the way Duo. Trowa stood, leaning against the hatchway to the cabin. Duo glanced up at him, finishing treating the boy's injuries. Nah, that's okay. Unless you want to. Trowa shook his head, eyes fixed on the blond boy as he worked. Okay. Duo stood and brushed past him through the door. I'm getting something to eat. You want anything? Another shake of his head. Duo shrugged and headed towards the small kitchen of the ship.  


*******  


Twelve hours since they had left the spaceport of Murmoth colony and the gypsy boy was sleeping now, rather than just being unconcious. Quatre sighed as he watched him. He'd placed him under a light sleepseal to help him heal. The thought of what must have been done to him to cause such injuries made him shiver in disgust. The wounds which had at first seemed mainly superficial had turned out to be internal as well, and healing them had been tiring. He walked over to the bed to check on the boy once more. Outside the cabin he could hear Duo humming a snatch of song.  
  
He knelt by the boy and settled himself, laying pale hands on the boy's temples. Closing his eyes, he let out a mindprobe, gliding quickly into the boy's mind and sinking into his subconcious to make sure that he was healing. Finding everything as it should be, he began to withdraw carefully so as not to disturb the boy only to be jolted painfully back to himself by someone throwing him to the floor roughly.  
  
He opened his eyes to find himself confronted with the gypsy boy glaring down at him, dark eyes piercing and fear tinged with anger radiating from him so much that it hurt. Keep out of my mind! The boy hissed, his hand reaching for Quatre's throat. Almost panicked, Quatre began trying to send feelings of peace and calm to the boy, only to find that he was too scared to sense them. The boys fear was burning through Quatre's mind, so frightened! Have to escape! Feeling the hand tighten around his neck he screamed mentally. TROWA!! DUO!! HELP! It was becoming hard to breath now, painful....  
  
Suddenly the gypsy boy screamed in pain and pulled backwards, throwing himself against the bed and clutching his hands to his head. It's not nice to try and kill someone who was trying to save you you know, Duo's voice came from the hatchway and he ran ove to check on Quatre. You okay? Quatre nodded, lying still and waiting for his breath to return. Duo turned slightly to glare at the gypsy who was staring at them, fear in his eyes. Quatre was trying to help you. Quatre's touch on his arm made him look down at the blond who shook his head. Its okay Duo. He didn't mean to. He was just scared. Duo was still looking sceptical when Quatre turned to face to door, sensing rather than hearing that Trowa was there.  
  
Are you alright Quatre? he sent, worry plain in the thought along with guilt at not arrivng sooner. I was asleep or I'd have been here faster. Quatre smiled and Duo couldn't help but grin at the way Quatre's face lit up at Trowa's arrival. I'm fine Trowa. Don't worry.  
But I do worry, came the reply as he moved towards them.  
  
Quatre turned towards the gypsy who was huddled against the bed, knees drawn up to his chin. Slowly, he crept forwards until he was just in front of the boy. It's okay, Quatre said wuietly, as if talking to a child, empathising calm to him. We aren't going to harm you.  
the boy said, his voice a hoarse whisper. Quatre glanced at Duo. What did you do to him? he sent and Duo looked slightly guilty.   
I jabbed him a bit, thats all. I was too worried to do something more subtle. To the boy he said I'm sorry I hurt you, but I was scared fro Quatre. If you let him, Quatre will stop it hurting. He's a healer.  
  
The boy looked at them for a moment, mistrust in his face, but finally he nodded. Quatre reached out to him. Just relax. This should only take a moment. He closed his eyes once more and dipped into the boy's mind, smoothing over the place that Duo had hurt, then withdrawing quickly. Is that better? he asked, stifling a yawn. He hadn't slept since they'd left the spaceport and using a lot of his Talent was tiring. The boy nodded, uncurling. Thank you.  
  
So, what's your name? Duo asked. I'm Duo and these are Quatre and Trowa. The boy looked worried for a moment and then relaxed, realising that these people wouldn't hurt him.   
Pleased to meet you, Quatre said and then yawned hugely. Sorry. I'm exhausted. Trowa pulled him to his feet and Duo looked up at him from the floor where he sat. Why don't you go to bed? It's still my shift and you should rest.  
  
But nothing Quatre. You said that you've done as much as you can for Wufei and the rest will heal in time. Now get some rest.  
Quatre sighed, admitting defeat. Fine. But if anything happens you will tell me.  
Of course. Quatre took one final look at Wufei and Duo and then let himself be led away by Trowa to the room they shared.  
  
Duo said, standing and offering a hand to Wufei who took it gingerly. Do you want anything? I could get you some food or something if you'd like. Wufei nodded. Food would be pleasant.  
Duo brightened. Sure! Do you want to come to the kitchen cause I could bring some food here if you'd prefer.  
I am not an invalid, Wufei growled and Duo laughed.  
Fine, kitchen it is.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Gundam Wing or Obernewtyn. I asked but they said no. Damn!  
  
Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. Oh yeah, Teknology is not spelt wrong. Its just how it is spelt in Obernewtyn. Please Read and Review!!!   
  
ShadowSorceress**  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**Duo snatched another glance at Wufei across the small kitchen, taking in his appearance as he ate the stew in front of him. The boy had dark skin from more than just a tan, marking him as one of the gypsy people who refused to settle and lived as nomads. Dark hair was caught back in a short ponytail and piercing eyes took in his surroundings. Duo practically winced at the dark bruise spreading across Wufei's face, although it was nowhere near as bad as it should have been, thanks to Quatre's healing skills.  
  
Duo cleared his throat. It was obvious that Wufei wasn't going to start a conversation and Duo was bored with the silence. Why are the Council after you, if you don't mind me asking? he said, and immediately regretted opening his mouth. Wufei stiffened. How do I know that you aren't a spy, even after your kindness? he replied, his voice low and wary.  
  
Duo smiled bitterly. I think you have a pretty good idea of why we aren't spies, he said, still adjusting to having a spoken conversation after spending so long with Trowa and Quatre. When together, the three of them tended to use mindspeech instead of talking aloud. Wufei sat back in his chair, staring intently at the braided boy. Enlighten me.  
  
Duo sighed. If Wufei was going to be like this, he might as well play along. Well. Why don't you let me demonstrate. Not noticing the panicked look on the other boy's face he sent out a mindprobe, knowing that Wufei would be able to hear him. See.  
  
He was surprised when he was thrust out of Wufei's mind painfully. The gypsy was glaring at him across the table, eyes blazing with anger and.....fear? Keep the fuck out of my mind! he growled at Duo who edged away slightly, glad he wasn't an empath. I.....sorry! I shouldn't have. I was just trying to show you, he blurted. _Why hadn't he thought first?_ He should have realised that Wufei didn't like people in his mind from his reaction to Quatre earlier.  
  
Forget it, Wufei snapped. So, the three of you are misfits? Duo nodded, still worried by the strength of Wufei's reaction, and expecting him to explode at his admission. However, the boy just took another drink and then looked at him. I presume that you are from Obernewtyn, since you seem well trained in your Talents.  
  
Duo nodded again, but brightened at the though of his home. Yeah, we are, he paused for a moment, thinking. How do you know? he asked, wondering for the first time if they had made a mistake helping Wufei.  
  
Our leader, the D'rekta told us. He announced that our people were your allies and that we were also welcome at your stronghold at any time. I'm surprised that you did not know.  
  
I heard something, but I was at Tor when your leader was discussing things with Rushton and the Guildleaders. We didn't get much news there. Duo smiled faintly, remembering the two months he had spent on the Teknoguild expedition fondly. Are you going to come with us to Obernewtyn? Or is there somewhere else that you'd like us to take you? We're heading towards the outer colonies at the moment, after those, there's just home or the blacklands.  
  
Wufei regarded him silently, then seemed to hunch in on himself, staring at the table top. It's not as if I have anywhere else to go. I don't know where my family are now. _And they'd be disgusted with my weakness if I did_ , he thought.   
  
You'll enjoy it at Obernewtyn. No matter what it was before, it's become something better, Duo said softly, worried that Wufei had heard stories about what used to happen at the house when it was under Council control. If you want, we could get someone help you to train your Talent.  
  
My...... Talent? Wufei asked, confusion on his face. I don't have a misfit Talent.  
  
Sure you do Wufei, Duo said, coming to stand next to him. All three of us heard you back there when..... He paused, deciding how to phrase it so as not to get another bad reaction. All three of us heard you in our minds, powerfully. If you had been an untalent then maybe Quatre might have felt your emotions, but neither I nor Trowa are empaths. He felt Wufei's dark eyes boring into him. Not all of the people who come to us know they have Talents.  
  
Wufei thought quickly. _A Talent? I can't be a Talented Misfit. If I was, I'd have been able to stop him, wouldn't I? But I couldn't._ Finally he met Duo's eyes again. he said, grudgingly and turned his attention back to his food. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, each in their own thoughts and Wufei found himself relaxing in the braided misfit's presence.  
  
So, are you a Twentyfamilies gypsy Wufei? Duo asked suddenly, shattering the stillness of the room. Now that Wufei seemed more relaxed, he wanted to find out as much as possible about the boy who seemed to go from one extreme to the other, from terrified child to imperious gypsy prince in the blink of an eye.  
  
Wufei nodded and lifted the torn arm of his shirt to reveal the Twentyfamilies symbol, a tattoo of three Agyllian birds flying in a spiral, now set among a patchwork of bruises. Duo gasped slightly, marvelling at how the image seemed graven into Wufei's skin, the colours still bright. Without thinking he started to reach out, wanting to run his hands over the picture, find out how it was created.   
  
Wufei flinched as Duo's fingers brushed his skin and Duo pulled his hand away quickly, an aghast look on his face at violating the gypsy's personal space twice in one conversation. I'm sorry Wufei, I shouldn't have.......I just wanted to find out how it was made. I didn't mean to do anything! Wufei smiled faintly, quickly replacing the frightened expression he wore. It doesn't matter. The bruises hurt a bit, that's all, he replied, soothing Duo's shame.  
  
Are you sure? Duo asked.  
  
Quite sure, Wufei said, pulling the shirt back to cover his arm, grimacing at the dirt and blood that had been ground into the material, noticing it now that his hunger was gone. An embarrassed grin appeared on Duo's face as he too noticed the state of Wufei's clothes. I feel bad now for not asking this sooner. Do you want to borrow some of our things to wear?  
  
Wufei nodded. I think that could be a good idea. Especially if the Council's soldiers check this ship.   
  
Duo pushed open the kitchen door and stepped out, holding it for Wufei, who brushed past him into the corridor. Duo showed him to his quarters and dragged a bag from under his bed, then began pulling clothes from it. Some of this should do I think, or there's always some things of Quatre's and Trowa's.  
  
Wufei selected a white shirt and a pair of loose Sadorian style trousers from the clothes Duo found. He turned to change and winced as he saw the bruises and blood across his chest and stomach although the worst injuries were wrapped with bandages. He changed and then turned to Duo who was sitting on the bed staring into space.  
  
Wufei asked in a low voice.   
  
Duo shook himself and then grinned up at him, a flash of pain disappearing from his eyes. Oh sorry. I was just thinking. He sank back onto the bed and stifled a yawn, glancing at the clock on the wall. Hmmmph. Trowa should be getting up soon. It's his turn to be in charge. The childlike tone in Duo's voice made Wufei smile slightly.   
  
Tell me Duo, he began, sitting next to the violet eyed boy. What are your Talents? I have heard of your blond friend's healing Talent before, some of my people have that skill, but what other abilities do you posses? How did you manage to hurt me without touching me.  
  
Duo's smile faded and he became serious. I apologise for that. I wasn't thinking. I'm a coercer mainly. We can enter people's minds, as long as they don't have a mental shield, and do stuff.  
  
Like what?  
  
Well, what I did for you for a start. You find the place in a person's mind that controls pain and sort of jab them. Then we can change memories thoughts or suggest new ones. That's how I got rid of the soldiers who had you. There's a girl at the house called Dragon. Elspeth, the guildmistress of the Farseekers found her when she went on an expedition. She's amazing! She can enter people's minds without them knowing and make them see things, like a hallucination. When the soldiers came to investigate Obernewtyn, she managed to make it appear as if the house was destroyed to everyone who came near. The best description is that we manipulate a mind. We're considered Obernewtyn's protectors because our Talent is the most aggressive.  
  
A chill passed down Wufei's spine. This innocent looking boy had the same ability as the one who had almost destroyed him and he spoke of it so casually. Who could tell what he was capable of? Not noticing the look that passed across Wufei's face, Duo continued. I'm also a Farseeker. That means that I can enter minds. Find things out, and communicate with others that way. Like you can, you just need a little training. I'm also a Teknoguilder, Wufei raised an eyebrow, not understanding the term. Teknoguilders, well.....what can I say about that. They don't really have a particular set of abilities. Just a sort of empathy with machines mixed with a bit of telekinesis. But strong coercers can do that as well. The main thing is a passion for teknology and finding things out.  
  
Which explains why Duo is rarely quiet, came Trowa's soft mindvoice as he walked into the room. He's always talking but that tends to make people think he can't possibly listen as well. Duo stuck his tongue out at the brown haired boy and Wufei stood up, disturbed by the fact that he had heard Trowa in his head, even though he had felt nothing. How's Quatre? he asked, an evil glint in his eyes. Did you put him to bed and is he sleeping well? He sniggered as Trowa glared at him.  
  
Wufei stared at him, wondering why the comment had got such a reaction from the other boy. Trowa turned his attention to the gypsy and looked him over. How are you feeling?  
  
Well, thank you. I'm still a little tired though, even if I only woke a couple of hours or so ago.  
  
Trowa shrugged. It's the healing that Quatre's set on your body. The tend to tire people quickly. He makes your body heal faster than it normally would and it uses up more energy. The worse the damage, the more tiring it is. The spare bed has clean sheets if you'd like to rest.  
  
Wufei nodded and then Duo broke in, apparently still intent on getting revenge for Trowa's comment about him always talking. Are you going to tuck Wufei into bed as well Trowa? Won't Quatre get jealous? Trowa glared again at the implication and spoke silently to him mind to mind. You're determined to tell the entire world aren't you?  
  
Of course I am. I thought you didn't mind people knowing. Everyone at home knows, why not Wufei? He'll find out eventually.  
  
Trowa sighed mentally, they'd had this conversation several times before. I know and we don't mind others knowing. I just wish you'd stop implying it in such crude terms. Especially if you suggest that I would sleep with someone I barely know and betray Quatre.  
  
Wufei watched them in silence, certain that they were conversing silently and not liking that he couldn't hear what they were saying. Fine. Lighten up a little though. It was just a joke!   
  
Duo turned back to Wufei. Sorry about that. Do you want me to take you back to your room?   
  
Wufei shook his head. That won't be necessary. I think I can find my way.  
  
Okay. Now, if Trowa doesn't mind, I'm going to sleep.  
  
Wufei left and was followed by Trowa. Sleep well Duo.  
  
Duo curled up under the bedcovers. Yeah. I will. It was only as he drifted off that he realised that Wufei hadn't told him why the Council wanted him.  
  


*******  


It was a few hours later when Wufei was awoken by the sound of Duo crying. He untangled himself from the sheets and blanket and slipped along the corridor to his room, opening the door softly.  
  
When he approached the boy, he was surprised that Duo appeared to be sleeping peacefully, even though the noise continued. It took a moment to realise that what he could hear was in his mind. Gently, Wufei laid a tentative hand on the bare skin of the boy's arm. Wufei had said that he had no misfit Talent, but that wasn't strictly true. In the same way that some of his people could dream of things that could come to pass, Wufei could sometimes slip into other people's dreams. He didn't consider it a Talent, just a pointless skill that he had always had. He pushed a little with his mind and was pulled into the stream of disjointed visions that was Duo's dream.  
  
~A dark haired boy with startlingly blue eyes bruising his/their lips in a harsh kiss.~  
~A dial on a dark machine being turned higher and higher, towards the inevitable pain.~  
~A cruel smile twisting soft lips and a sadistic laugh.~  
~A pair of hands violently tearing off his/their clothing and running cold hands over his/their unwilling flesh.~  
~A stream of blood from numerous cuts across his/their back and thighs and the knife cutting ever deeper.~  
~A mindprobe questing ever deeper into his/their mind, reaching places that were never meant to be discovered.~  
~Tears. Hot and salty and streaming down his/their face as the waited for the pain to return.~  
~And over it all, the vision of a pair of cobalt blue eyes enjoying watching him/them hurt.~  
  
Wufei pulled out and brushed away the tears from his face. Duo whimpered in his sleep and his mental sobs continued. Hesitantly, Wufei climbed onto the bed next to him, wrapping bruised arms around the braided boy. Holding him until his crying dwindled and finally stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three!! Not very exciting I'm afraid, but it should get better after this (I hope!). Thanks to Rocky and Kasra, you're reviews really brightened my day! Anyway, on with the fic!**  
  
Chapter 3  
  
**Quatre, wake up! Duo shook the blond empath again, who moaned and then rolled over. Quatre! Duo sighed in frustration. Normally he was the one who had trouble getting up. An idea came to him and, grinning wickedly, he went to grab a bowl of water from the kitchen.  
  
Trowa and Wufei were already there, Wufei finishing his firstmeal while Trowa drummed his fingers against the table nervously. Is he awake yet? he asked, a bite of impatience in his thought. Duo shook his head and flashed a grin at Wufei. How long did they say they were going to be, Duo? Wufei asked, trying to keep the worry from his voice. Duo just shrugged. They said they'd be checking after the traders going to the Moonfair have passed. They shouldn't be too long. He grabbed the bowl and a cup and returned to Quatre's room.  
  
Once inside, he tried a final time to shake Quatre awake, to no avail. he said and grabbed the cup, holding it above the blond's head and then tilting it, letting the cold liquid splash onto his friend's face. Quatre sat up immediately and gasped, then glared at Duo as he wiped his face. What was that for? I don't need to get up for at least another hour.  
  
Sorry, but the Soldiers from Guannette want to inspect the ship and they told us to wait in the kitchen until they finished.  
  
Quatre paled. Why?  
  
Duo shrugged. Just a routine inspection because of the moonfair. Trowa has the papers and has sorted out the extra ones for Wufei, but he says he wants everyone there for the check.  
  
I'll be up in a minute, Quatre sent, making sure that Trowa heard, and then climbed from the bed, muttering about having to get up. Laughing quietly, Duo left and headed for the kitchen once more.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes until Quatre appeared in the room and then Trowa took charge. Final checks. Certificates?  
  
Duo grabbed a few sheets of paper from the table and handed them to everyone. Wufei inspected his carefully. They were a certificate of normalcy and some identification papers, very well forged, that would ensure that the soldiers had no excuse to drag any of them off.   
  
Duo said brightly, speaking rather than thinking for Wufei's benefit. Quatre smiled at the way his friend always managed to stay cheerful, even when they were about to be searched by people who wouldn't think twice about throwing them in prison. Are all the healing supplies hidden? Trowa asked. Quatre shrugged and looked at Duo who nodded vigourously. Yep. I put the herbs in the cupboard along with the food, and any other stuff went next to the engine.  
  
Wufei watched the exchange with interest. He could see how nervous all of them were. Trowa had been fidgety since the soldiers had announced their intentions, Quatre was a little too pale and Duo was being too exuberant, even for him. It surprised Wufei for some reason. He had expected them to be used to Soldier inspections and able to just whisk them through the impending one with calm confidence. _I was expecting them to be that way because then I'd feel safe, _he realised with a start, berating himself for having become so dependent on the trio over the past couple of days.  
  
...... about you if they ask Wufei? Wufei brought himself out of his thoughts when he found himself being spoken to by Quatre. He frowned slightly, trying to figure out what the question was. That bruise on your face is still noticeable even if it has faded, Quatre continued.  
  
We could just tell them that he chased a thief in the marketplace in Murmoth and it ended in a fight, Duo suggested. How does that sound? Wufei nodded his confirmation, realising what the original question had been.   
  
The communication system beeped suddenly and Duo walked over to the vid-screen, switching it on with hands that trembled slightly. A Council Soldier appeared and the occupants of the room all tensed involuntarily. We'll be docking with your ship now, was the message and Duo smiled respectfully.   
  
Of course. Can we provide you with anything when you come on board? The Soldier shook his head and then ended the transmission as the _Sandrock_ shuddered. They waited in silence while the Soldier's ship docked. Finally they heard the airlock opening and loud feet echoing across the floor.   
  
The captain of the Soldiers walked into the room, followed by two of his group, and Wufei concentrated on keeping his breathing even and calm. the captain snapped at them, holding out his hand expectantly.   
  
One by one the four of them handed over their false certificates and identification papers, each of them sure that the beating of their hearts was loud enough to be audible. The captain scrutinised the papers carefully, checking every document while the misfits waited with bated breath.   
  
After what seemed like hours of waiting nervously, the captain returned the papers to the desk as one of his Soldiers walked into the room. Anything to report? the captain asked. Wufei had to stop himself from gulping nervously as he had visions of the Soldiers dragging them all away and returning him to that place. He was just about ready to start screaming in frustration at not being able to protect himself when the Soldier shook his head and answered. No sir! We found nothing. The captain turned to face Duo. Well, everything is in order. Thank you for your co-operation and we shall be letting you go on your way.   
  
As soon as the Soldiers left, everyone heaved a sigh of relief. Thank Lud that's over, Duo muttered.   
  
Quatre nodded enthusiastically. Just our luck to get a captain who actually takes his job seriously.  
  
Yeah, I kept expecting him to have us dragged off at any second! Duo laughed nervously. I'm just glad Hilde is so good at forging the things!  
  
Who's Hilde? Wufei asked, happy to talk about anything to get his mind off the Soldiers. Duo shrugged. She's a Teknoguilder friend of mine. She, Fian and a few others specialise in languages and creating any documents Obernewtyn needs. Anyway, we should probably start off again. Duo stood but was pressed back into his seat gently by Trowa. I'll go Duo. I want to make sure that our course isn't followed so we'll have to take a few detours. He left silently giving Duo no chance for disagreement.  
  
It amazed Wufei that the cheerful braided boy was the same one that he had held in his arms to ward off nightmares for the past two nights. Wufei wondered if Duo remembered his dreams because of their vividness. _Probably not, _he decided, looking at his extravagant behaviour. Wufei's attention turned to Quatre. The blond empath and healer was an enigma to him. The boy had at first seemed gentle and almost innocent for someone of his age, but Wufei could sense that Quatre had a core of steel and had found out first hand how stubborn he could be when Wufei had tried to refuse a check-up on his health. The boy would be dangerous if he chose to be. Trowa was obviously the leader out of the three of them and also the quietest. In fact, in his entire time on the ship, Wufei had never heard Trowa speak out loud, only in the mental speech that they were all capable of. There was something almost...sad in Trowa that tainted subtly everything he did. Wufei wondered what had happened to the trio to affect them like this.  
  
Wufei? Are you okay? Wufei shook himself from his thoughts to see Duo leaning over the table and looking at him in concern. Wufei nodded. I was just thinking and was distracted for a moment.  
  
Duo laughed and glanced at Quatre before returning his gaze to Wufei. You're as bad as the Futuretellers. They always do that.  
  
A smile spread across Quatre's face and he chuckled. Yes. I heard Roland complaining about how Maryon had drifted into a trance during a Guildmerge a few weeks ago.  
  
So, tell us. Do you get visions of the future Wufei? Someone must go somewhere before full moon or else grave danger will befall us!?! Duo said mockingly, imitating the speech of the Futureteller Guildmistress, Maryon.  
  
And do you have a strange liking for housework? Quatre piped in making Duo roll his eyes. They're nuts for taking care of the House. If I was a Futureteller, I'd tell everyone that I'd had a vision saying that everyone else had to do my shifts in the kitchens.  
  
Then everyone at Obernewtyn must be very glad that you aren't a Futureteller, Wufei said softly.   
  
Depends on whether Duo would be doing the cooking or not, Trowa sent, returning to the kitchen. Duo glared at him. Trowa ignored him and went to stand next to Quatre, laying one hand possessively on the blond's shoulder. I set the computer to take us home but we'll be passing close to the blacklands to make sure we aren't followed. It should take us another half day.  
  
Duo cheered. What do you want to do till then? Does anyone want to play cards or something while we wait?  
  


*******  


Several hours later and _Sandrock _was a hive of activity while the four of them prepared to land. Wufei who had no belongings on board was whisked away by Duo to help him pack. While the braided boy finished shoving his clothing and possessions into his bad, Wufei found himself entranced by the view from the window.  
  
Duo looked up at him from his seat on the bed. Beautiful isn't it? he asked, noticing the direction of Wufei's attention. Wufei just nodded. Through the thick glass he could see the blackness of space but set into it like a jewel was a startlingly green planet, interspersed with areas of blue and red.   
  
Duo, done with his packing came to stand next to him, staring down at the planet with the same awe that showed on Wufei's face. That's home. The planet of Obernewtyn.   
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here's Chapter 4. Finally. Umm, thanks to the people who reviewed the last part.   
  
Just a quick note. Bonded simply means married and bondmate means husband or wife.**  
  
Chapter 4  
**  
Quatre sighed contentedly as he fell back onto the bed of his room, carelessly kicking off his shoes. Smiling slightly, Trowa sat next to him, running one hand absently through Quatre's blond hair. Tired little one? he asked, amusement clear in his thought speech.  
  
Quatre rolled over so he was propped up on one arm and could look up at his lover. Exhausted. I barely got any sleep last night.  
  
Trowa snorted softly. I didn't hear you complaining at the time.  
  
Quatre mock pouted and then smiled. I thought you had to go and report to Gevan.  
  
Anyone would think you were **trying **to get rid of me. We're already a day late. He can wait a little longer.  
  
The blond turned serious. What about Wufei? We'll have to introduce him to Gevan and you **know **the coercers will ask to read him and I really don't think that's a good idea. You know how badly he reacted to me.  
  
Trowa nodded. I'll talk to Gevan. Although I would like to know why he reacts so badly to us.  
  
Quatre shrugged. I know I reacted badly when I first came here. I'd been told all my life that misfits were evil so I tried to ignore that I was one. Then I ended up at Obernewtyn and nearly went crazy when Duo decided to speak mind to mind with me.  
  
You never tried to kill him though.  
  
Quatre inclined his head in agreement. True. But I'm sure Wufei will relax eventually, once he gets used to the idea of being a misfit. Especially since Duo is looking after him. Perhaps Wufei just came from a very strict, council-loving family.  
  
But you don't believe that's the only reason. Trowa said, catching the note of doubt in Quatre's voice.  
  
I think there's something else. He was terrified. I think that if it were just because of his upbringing, he'd be angry and disgusted, not scared. People think we're harmless most of the time. There's definitely something that we don't know about.  
  
The room was silent for several moments as both of them carefully thought over the last few days then Trowa wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, sending out his thoughts to lap against the blond's. Forget about it for now Quatre. Duo will get him settled and we'll find out what is wrong when Wufei is more comfortable with us.  
  
Quatre rested his hands on Trowa's shoulders and let his mindshield drop. I hope so.  


  
******  


Wufei looked around the main hall of the House, taking in every detail while Duo fetched some food from the kitchen in one of the adjoining rooms. The room was large and filled with long wooden tables and benches with one set in a prominent position near the end of the room. He had been told that this was where the Guildleaders sat at mealtimes, although now it was empty. Along the walls were alcoves filled with candles even though Wufei could see the electric lighting that hung from the ceiling.  
  
After arriving at Obernewtyn they had ridden up to the House, with Wufei clinging to the horse's mane most of the way as he hadn't ridden for many years. Once at the House, Quatre and Trowa had disappeared, leaving Duo to drag him on the grand tour and settle him into the room he would be sharing with the braided boy.  
  
He sighed slightly. He wasn't sure how he felt about sharing a room with Duo. A part of him was dreading it. He didn't want to get close to Duo, didn't want to trust him.  
  
A steaming plate was placed in front of him and Duo sat opposite him smiling broadly. I hope you like it. They're too busy in the kitchens to make us anything properly, so it's just some soup heated up from midmeal.  
  
I'm sure it will be fine, Wufei replied brusquely and began eating. Duo's smile faltered slightly at his tone but was quickly regained.  
  
They ate in silence until they were interrupted by voices raised in anger.  
  
I don't care about your lofty ideals Une! Your Knights and their ridiculous escapades are a liability to us! You are pursuing glory to the detriment of our cause!  
  
Duo winced and tried to make himself as small as possible as a female voice replied acidly and footsteps approached them.  
  
We are pursuing glory to make the un-talents revere us! We ensure that they do not see us as inferior.  
  
A small group appeared centring on the two figure who had been shouting. The man who had spoken first was tall and slenderly built with a long suffering look and an angry flush spreading across his face. The other was a woman with long brown hair, dressed all in black, with a scarf that doubled as a hood wrapped around her neck.   
  
Who are they? Wufei asked in a whisper, trying not to gain the attention of the group. Duo shifted sides to sit next to him. The man is Roland. He's the Guildmaster of the Healers. The woman is Une. She was the second in command  
-the guilden- of the Coercers, but she found some information about knights and chivalry in a Beforetime book and set up the Coercer Knights to emulate them. They're a splinter group of the main guild. Good as their intentions are and much as it injures my pride to say this, I agree with the Healers on this one. We need subtlety, not the Knights waltzing around the colonies and showing off.  
  
Wufei absorbed this information with surprise. From what he'd heard through rumours and whispers from the Gypsy leader, the Misfits had seemed to be a complete unit. Nothing he had heard had even suggested that there might be different factions.  
  
Duo continued, not noticing the look of mild surprise on Wufei's face. They're both quite nice when you catch them alone, but they seem to rub each other the wrong way and then they both explode. He looked across to where the group was beginning to drift from the arguing pair, and called across to someone. Hey Sally! Over here!  
  
A woman wearing a healer's white robe and her hair pulled into two intricate twists, glanced at them and then came over, settling herself opposite the two boys, studying Wufei with interest. Duo. I didn't realise you were back. Quatre hasn't been to the Halls yet. And who is this?  
  
Duo grinned. It's good to see you too Sally. We only got back this morning. Quatre went off with Trowa as soon as we got back, Sally mock grimaced, so I wouldn't expect to see them before nightmeal. Duo turned to the gypsy. This is Wufei. We picked him up at Murmoth.  
  
Sally smiled and held out her hand across the table. Pleased to meet you. I am Sally Po. The Guilden of the Healers.  
  
Wufei took her hand , face expressionless as he greeted her formally. Chang Wufei. It is an honour to be here.  
  
You don't have to be so formal here Wufei, she said, an understanding look on her face. You aren't with the Gypsy Clans any more.  
  
He scrutinised her closely for a moment. You're a half breed.  
  
Sally almost winced at he name. I hate that term but yes. She turned her attention back to Duo. So, tell me how your trip went. Any news?  
  
The healer engaged Duo in conversation, Wufei watching her with interest. She seemed like a strong person, but Wufei could see tired lines around her eyes like she had been missing sleep for a while.  
  
Finally she got up to leave, promising to see them soon. A wave of relief flooded over Wufei to his surprise. He hadn't liked how friendly she and Duo had been. _Jealousy?_ he thought. _How can I be jealous? I barely know Duo and what he does is nothing to do with me.  
  
_Duo turned to him once more and took away the now empty bowl silently. Wufei noticed the thoughtful expression on his face, as if he weren't really thinking about what he was doing. He returned quickly and then led Wufei away from the hall, not paying attention to his surroundings or where they were going. Tentatively, Wufei reached out to tap his shoulder lightly, causing him to turn. Is something wrong? the Gypsy asked, his eyes searching Duo's.   
  
Duo flashed him a grin that didn't quite hide the worry on his face and he shook his head. Nah, just thinking. Wishing I could have given Sally better news. Her bondmate, Domick, is still missing.  
  
_Why am I happy that Sally is bonded and isn't with Duo? _Wufei asked himself, returning to his own confused thoughts once more as he followed the braided boy down the corridor. _It's not as if I care about him.  
  
Is it?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Intro: Wufei's nightmares, Une's suitor and Duo's kiss.  
  
Author: Zalia Chimera a.k.a Shadow Sorceress  
  
Archiving: Sure! Just ask me first.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi and het! 5x2/2x5, 3x4, and a bit of 13+11. Errm, Angst, NCS (nothing graphic though) and Evil Zechs and Heero (okay, i normally don't like making the characters evil, but since the bad guy, Ariel, in Obernewtyn is a tall, long haired blond, blue eyed guy, Zechs kinda seemed appropriate.)  
  
Notes: This is a crossover between Gundam Wing and one of my fave book series, the Obernewtyn Chronicles by Isobelle Carmody.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (Damn!!) or the Obernewtyn Chronicles (*sniff* Not even Ariel or Domick!). So please don't sue.  
  
-----------  
  
  
~White blond hair taunted him in his dreams that night, while phantom hands ghosted across his body. It felt wonderful at first; soft, gentle... loving, but as the moments passed the touches became harder, painful.  
  
Stop it! he cried into the dream, voice strangled. Stop it... please.  
  
The ghost just smiled, biting harshly at his shoulder and then whispering into his ear, You tried to escape me, little fool. But I'll have you back eventually. I promise it.~  
  
Wufei awoke drenched in a cold sweat, covers tangled tightly around his legs. For a moment he couldn't remember where he was, fear clouding his mind. A noise across the room startled him and he jerked around, peering through the darkness. He sighed in relief as he recognised Duo's shadowy figure curled up in his own bed across the room.  
  
He untangled his legs from the covers and straightened the sheets, then slid back beneath them, pulling them up to his chin. _I don't have to worry any more _he thought angrily, clutching the cover until his knuckles began to turn white. _He can't find me. He doesn't even know where I am. _Wufei repeated this like a mantra, but he still couldn't quite bring himself to believe it.  
  


* * * * *  


  
Wufei, you have to get up! Duo dragged the bedcovers away from his body, leaving him exposed to the cold. Wufei whimpered and scrunched down into the warm hollow formed by his body.   
  
Go way Duo. Lemme' sleep.  
  
Duo laughed and tugged at his arm, pulling him into an upright position. Come on Wufei! There's something really great happening today, Quatre says.  
  
Wufei glared at him blearily. Why are you so cheerful this early in the morning?  
  
Duo laughed again and sat down next to him on the bed. It's not early Wufei. It's nearly noon!  
  
Oh. Well, that changes everything, Wufei said, blushing faintly. Why didn't you wake me?   
  
The braided boy grinned at him. Because you looked so cute asleep like that! Wufei raised an eyebrow and Duo smirked. Okay, you looked exhausted last night and there's really nothing to do today cause of the Moonfair and I thought you needed the rest. But... Duo leaned in close to him. you do look gorgeous when you sleep too.  
  
Wufei blushed harder and grabbed the bedcover from the floor, throwing it at Duo who spluttered indignantly when it landed over his head.  
  
A month had passed since his arrival at Obernewtyn and his life had settled into a comfortable routine. He shared a room with Duo and helped around the House and grounds as he could. Reluctantly, he had been forced to admit, at least to himself, that he liked Obernewtyn and its people. However, he still shied away from mental contact, refusing all offers to help him use his own abilities.  
  
Duo almost dragged him down the corridor and to the main hall as soon as he was dressed. Come on Wufei!  
  
The two of them slipped into seats at their usual table, Sally joining them soon after with a sly smile on her face. She sipped her drink slowly, listening to Duo enthusing about the fireworks that would be the height of the festival that night, before speaking in a highly amused tone. Just wait until Une arrives if you're looking for fireworks.  
  
Wufei shot a glance at her. What do you mean?  
  
Sally's smirk widened. The Sadorians arrived late last night, along with Une's... ahem... suitor.  
  
Wufei choked on his drink and Duo leaned over to pound on his back. Une? Suitor? He had come to know Une a little better, but in all honesty, the woman scared him with her unpredictable mood swings. Nonononono, you must have heard wrong. She'd kill them!  
  
Oh, I heard right. When we went to Sador he proposed and she agreed. She took another drink. Of course she didn't realise that at the time.  
  
Duo snickered and then began to laugh, stopping suddenly when Une stalked into the room, a sour expression on her face. Following her was a tall red-haired man. That's him! Sally muttered to them. He's called Treize or something.   
  
They finished their meal slowly, watching as Une smouldered in anger across the room, then left hastily as the screaming began.  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


That night saw Duo and Wufei outside, settled on a rug overlooking the courtyard where the fireworks were just beginning. Most of their afternoon had been spent watching the entertainments put on by various guilds. Quatre and Trowa had joined them briefly, before disappearing inside together when it began to get dark.  
  
Duo turned slightly as the fireworks illuminated the sky, watching Wufei through his bangs. For the first time, Wufei's expression seemed completely open and the braided boy smiled at seeing it.  
  
Wufei turned to him, as if feeling his gaze, one eyebrow raised in question. What?  
  
Duo shrugged, picking at the blades of grass beneath his fingers, pulling them up and shredding them mercilessly. Nothing. Just thinking that that's the first time I've seen you really look happy since you came here.  
  
Wufei's expression was immediately guarded. was all he said, before tuning back to continue watching the display. But his face remained blank of the joy it had shown before.  
  
The silence between them grew and Duo fidgeted almost nervously, twisting the blanket in his hands while Wufei studiously ignored him. _What is wrong with him? _Duo thought. _He always acts so tough, but he wakes up terrified some nights and thinks I'm asleep. _A self-depreciating smile crossed his face. _Not that I can be much better sometimes._  
  
The fireworks ended with many moans and cries for more. Many people began moving, picking up rugs in their arms and heading towards the House others walking towards the courtyard to congratulate performers and speak with friends.   
  
Duo stopped the dark haired boy from standing with a hand on his arm. I'm sorry if I offended you.  
  
Wufei blinked in confusion. Why would you have offended me, Duo?  
  
I... I thought that I must have with my comment earlier.  
  
It doesn't matter. You didn't offend me. I just...  
  
You're allowed to be happy Wufei, Duo interrupted. Just because I noticed doesn't mean you can't.  
  
It's not like that. It's... habit, I suppose.  
  
Oh. Alright.   
  
There was silence for a few moments more, before Wufei stood, brushing hands self-consciously over his clothing, Duo following suit. Just before Wufei leaned down to gather the rug, Duo acted on impulse and pulled him close, wrapping arms around Wufei nervously.  
  
Shock clouded the gypsy's face. Duo? What...  
  
Duo leaned in, pressing his lips to Wufei's as hard as he dared. Wufei's eyes widened and he struggled for a moment before relaxing into the kiss, returning it clumsily.  
  
A long moment passed before they broke away, both boys flushed. Wufei licked at his lips, savouring the taste of Duo on them while Duo shifted from foot to foot anxiously.  
  
I'm sorry Wufei! I shouldn't have done that, Duo blurted out suddenly and to his surprise, Wufei smiled.  
  
I don't mind. It was... pleasant.  
  
Duo's face remained worried. You mean it? We can forget about it if you'd like.  
  
Wufei shook his head, bending down to scoop the blanket up in one arm, holding out his other hand to Duo. No. I don't want to. We... we can discuss things tomorrow.  
  
Duo placed his hand in Wufei's and together they walked to their room.  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


Duo's cries awoke Wufei that night, as happened every few nights, although he had not dared use his talent since that first time. He didn't mind, happy that they distracted him from his own nightmares.   
  
He held Duo tightly, waiting until his breathing calmed and his mental sobs stopped. Laying the braided boy carefully back down and covering him gently with the duvet, Wufei slipped from the bed.  
  
Something stopped him before he could cross back to his own bed and he stared down at Duo's face, now peaceful. _Did he really kiss me?_ He knelt silently next to the sleeping boy and reached out a hand, before biting his lip and pulling back. For a moment he wavered between his desire to do... something, and his own fears.  
  
_He said it was allowed for me to be happy. It couldn't hurt...   
  
_Moving forwards slightly, lips hovering over the braided boy's as he hesitated, he kissed Duo softly.  
  
A harsh shove sent him sprawling to the floor and Duo stood above him, eyes furious and terrified.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Intro: Major trauma. Wufei finds out why Duo reacted so badly and Duo bares his soul.  
  
Author: Zalia Chimera a.k.a. Shadow Sorceress  
  
Archiving: Sure! Just ask me first.  
  
Warnings: For this chapter, major darkness and I feel so bad. Major   
Duo angst!! Yaoi and het! 5x2/2x5, 3x4, 13+11. Errm, Angst, NCS   
(nothing graphic though... err, physically at least.) and Evil Zechs   
and Heero (okay, I normally don't like making the characters evil,   
but since the bad guy, Ariel, in Obernewtyn is a tall, long haired   
blond, blue eyed guy, Zechs kinda seemed appropriate.)  
  
Notes: This is a crossover between Gundam Wing and one of my fave   
book series, the Obernewtyn Chronicles by Isobelle Carmody.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (Damn!!) or the Obernewtyn Chronicles (*sniff* Not even Ariel or Domick!). So please don't sue.  
  
-------  
  
Duo stood above him, eyes furious and terrified and the hurt and betrayal in his voice when he spoke cut Wufei like a knife. I trusted you!   
  
He turned and darted towards the door, the movement shaking Wufei from his stunned silence. Worried about what could happen if Duo left in his current state, he moved forwards suddenly as Duo fumbled with the door handle and wrapped his arms around the braided boy's legs, pulling him to the floor.  
  
He had expected Duo to fight him and had braced himself for the blows that he was sure must fall upon him. What he did not expect was for Duo to freeze completely, laying unmoving where he had fallen. Wufei released him and rested a hand softly on his back, closing his eyes in shame as a shudder ran through Duo's body at the contact.   
  
He sat back on his heels, away from his friend. Please Duo. Look at me.  
  
Duo did as asked, twisting so he sat facing Wufei with his arms wrapped around himself, back pressed against the wall and eyes locked firmly on the floor.  
  
To Wufei, it was as though he were looking at another person entirely, one who was scarily familiar to him. _He's terrified_, Wufei thought.  
  
The broken whisper was so quiet that Wufei could hardly believe he'd heard it and he leaned forwards to hear better. I trusted you. I even let myself care for you. Why do you want to hurt me?  
  
Wufei gasped, and moved towards Duo who cowered away from him. What did I do Duo? Tell me please. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't know what to do.  
  
You... you... you were by my... b-bed and you were... you were g-going to... he broke off sobbing and something clicked in Wufei's mind. _The dreams. Oh no! He was... _a choked sound escaped Wufei's throat. _He thought I was going to... _Wufei felt sick and he shook his head fervently. He could never, ever do that to anyone, not after his own experiences.  
  
No Duo! I swear to you on everything, I would never hurt you intentionally. I... I just wanted... I wanted to kiss you again. Nothing more. Please believe me! He was nearly in tears as he spoke and Duo's shoulders were shaking. When there was no reply, Wufei slumped in defeat and he stood. I'll move my things in the morning and find another room. You won't have to ever see me again.  
  
He paused, not sure whether he should simply leave or offer to help Duo back to bed. He was stopped short by the sound of Duo's voice. You... you don't have to.  
  
Wufei smiled sadly at him. I scared you. I don't want you to be afraid of me and if my being here will do that, then I have to leave.  
  
No! Stay, please. I... it's not your fault. I should have warned you. I can't... I can't stand people touching me when I sleep, except when I dream and then I can never wake up anyway.  
  
Tell me what happened? Wufei said.  
  
Duo stared at him for a long moment before giving a tiny nod. Wufei pulled the duvet from his bed and sat down next to Duo, close enough to offer comfort but not enough to scare.  
  
Duo began slowly, voice racked with sobs that he tried to muffle in the blanket while Wufei listened with eyes closed in pain.   
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


Duo ate his nightmeal slowly while half listening to Quatre talk, at the same time watching everything that was happening in the hall. Across the room a girl with long raven hair was talking with a couple of boys and a slightly younger, fragile looking girl. A couple of tables over, two dark haired boys were conversing in low voices. A normal day at the House on Obernewtyn.  
  
Would you like the rest of this Duo? Quatre asked, waving a piece of bread in front of him. I'm not really very hungry.   
  
Duo looked at him. You sure Quatre? The blond boy nodded and pushed the bread over to him. In that case, thanks! He picked up the bread and munched it hungrily.  
  
Another boy came over to them and sat down, his long hair hanging down and covering one of his emerald eyes. Hi Trowa, Duo said. Trowa often sat with the two of them and they were certain that he wasn't an informant for Madam Vega, the head Guardian of Obernewtyn. Trowa nodded to him. He never spoke out loud and only communicated mind to mind with his friends. Duo smirked as he noticed Quatre's blush at Trowa's arrival.  
  
Duo felt a knock at his mindshield and he dissolved it carefully, just enough to let Trowa's probe enter. Duo. I have something to tell you. Even Trowa's mindvoice was quiet. Duo retreated into his mind to answer. What is it Trowa? he asked noticing a trace of worry in his thought.   
  
Yuy wants to see you.  
  
Duo froze in panic. Heero Yuy was a favoured misfit and one of Vega's two assistants. Yuy was the one who had created the vicious dogs that guarded the House by torturing wolf cubs and driving them into an insane blood rage. He was the one who had destroyed the mind one of the misfits at the house, Selmar, making her thoughts a ruined mess. Having to see him was not an appealing prospect. Why?  
  
Trowa shook his head, hair flying. I don't know. He's probably just been told to investigate a few of us to keep us in line.  
  
Duo brightened. You think?  
  
Trowa shrugged and Quatre glared at them. You know, it's not nice to shut me out of a conversation like that, he whispered, making sure that no-one could overhear them. What were you talking about?  
  
Don't tell him Trowa, Duo sent. I don't want him to worry.  
  
We were just talking about whether they'll need more workers on the farms soon, Duo said to Quatre, shielding his mind fiercely to stop the blond boy picking up his emotions. Quatre looked sceptical but then sighed.   
  
Duo finished the rest of his meal quickly and then slipped off, claiming that he was tired. He headed for the chamber that he shared with three other boys, hoping that he wouldn't see Heero and could escape him, at least for today. He heaved a sigh of relief as he reached the door of his room without meeting anyone and pushed it open. Duo Maxwell, the statement issued from the lips of Heero Yuy, silhouetted against the window by the fading sunlight. Duo's heart fell.  
  
An aura of dread emanated from the dark haired boy and Duo shivered involuntarily in reaction. Heero laughed, a cold, hard sound, that brought goose bumps to Duo's arms. I've been waiting for you.  
  
Duo balled up all his courage and spoke back in a sarcastic voice, Yeah? What for? Heero walked towards him and grabbed his arm roughly. Come with me. He stalked from the room, obviously expecting Duo to follow him. When he didn't Heero turned back and looked at him. Unless you would prefer to be sent to the Specials that is. Duo paled and followed him immediately. Obernewtyn, no matter how bad, was better than being burned by those fanatics.  
  
The two wove their way through the corridors of the house until they reached a large private study. Duo stood nervously and then gaped as the large fireplace in the room slid open, revealing a dark tunnel. Where does that go? He asked softly.   
  
Keep your mouth shut and follow me, Heero snapped, ducking into the entrance, Duo following at his heels. It seemed that they walked for a long time and in complete silence, the only sounds were the echoing of their footsteps and the drip of water from the tunnel roof.   
  
Eventually they emerged, stepping into a small cave lit with a glaring fluorescent light which made Duo's eyes hurt after the gloom of the tunnel. Heero was across the room, fiddling with an array of buttons and dials on a machine. He turned around and smirked at Duo, who pressed back against the wall. He tried to calm himself, knowing that a lot of his fear was being projected into him by Heero, in the same way that Quatre projected feelings of peace, but the look in Heero's eyes was terrifying.  
  
Come over here and lie down, Heero ordered, gesturing to the table next to the machine. Duo shook his head violently making Heero frown in annoyance. He crossed the room to stand in front of him, face expressionless, then suddenly, brought his hand up to connect sharply with Duo's face. I told you what to do. Now do it! He hissed, a glint of insanity in his eyes.   
  
Duo nodded mutely and crossed the room with a sullen scowl and rubbing his face, knowing that there was no way he could defy Heero indefinitely, he'd only anger the boy further. He pulled himself onto the table and lay down, the cold metal chilling the flesh of his back even through the material of his shirt. Heero followed him and he cringed as he felt the leather straps being fastened around his ankles and wrists.   
  
Heero left the table and turned to the machine once more and pressed a switch, making it begin to hum slightly. He took a bowl shaped metal helmet and fitted it over Duo's head. Immediately, a low buzzing began in his mind, annoying, but hardly the danger that he had been expecting from Heero.   
  
The dark haired boy came and stood over the table, watching him carefully. This is called the Zero System machine. I have to test it for Vega. There was an almost remorseful expression on his face that was quickly erased. He turned back to the machine, turning one of the dials with a click. At once the buzzing increased along with a new sensation, one of his mindshield being eroded slowly, leaving his thoughts vulnerable to the outer, and inner, world.  
  
Another few clicks and it now hurt. The buzzing turning into a strange non noise, like the sensation of being cut turned into a sound. Duo shuddered as images began to trickle into his mind from his subconscious, from the mindstream where all minds merge, slipping through the tears in his mindshield. The dial turned again and the trickle became a torrent, washing through his mind coupled with the pain the machine inflicted. Heero was smiling now with sadistic pleasure as he watched Duo writhe. Just a little more Duo, he whispered with false comfort. His hand rested on the dial, waiting for a moment to watch Duo's movements, and then moved, pushing the machine to its highest setting.   
  
Duo screamed. The pain was so bad, not just from the machine but the images. He could see and hear everything, feel everything, and it was too much for one mind to take. The mindstream fed the scenes through his mind quickly, far too fast to see each one clearly, but he was living each one at the same time and it hurt so badly. Too much to understand, too much to see and taste and smell and feel. So much hurt. The deaths of everyone before and after him slipping through his mind. Bloody tears slid down his cheeks and still the assault on his senses continued, pushing him to the limit of sanity.  
  
It stopped suddenly and he was dropped back into reality, but he couldn't tell, still riding the horror of the Zero System. All he could do was stare at the ceiling and wait for it to end. A hand caressed the side of his face and he flinched away from the unwanted contact that burned against his raw nerves. His vision returned slowly and he could see Heero looking down at him, the gentle smile on his face in complete opposition to the cruel look in his eyes.   
  
Breathing heavily, Duo mentally checked his condition. His head was still buzzing from the machine and his mind felt like something had set fire to it and then cut it up. What worried him the most however was that his mindshield was completely destroyed, allowing anyone access to his thoughts. he whispered, licking dry lips. Poor Duo, Heero said, running his fingers through Duo's bangs. Duo stared at him, wondering what this sudden comfort was about.   
  
Before he realised what was happening, Heero leaned in, pressing his lips to Duo's in a hard, bruising kiss. Duo's eyes widened in shock but he couldn't stop him. Heero forced Duo's lips open and slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Duo writhed beneath him as the skin to skin contact and loss of his mindshield allowed Heero complete access with his Talent.   
  
Heero's coercive probe ravaged his mind and Duo was too weak to resist, the cold tendrils of Heero's Talent wrapping around his thoughts. Meshing with them. He screamed mentally and physically but Heero ignored him. Heero's mind meshed completely until he could feel Duo's mind as clearly as his own, while making sure that Duo could not gain access to his thoughts.   
  
Heero tasted every part of Duo's mind, knowing his every thought, every memory. what he liked and what terrified him. Entering places that no-one else was ever meant to see. So intimate. Far more intimate than physical contact could ever be, it was an ultimate nakedness that should only have been shared with a lover. And Heero took him unwillingly, painfully, brutally. A rape more intrusive and terrible than an untalent could imagine. Mindrape.  
  
Finally Heero withdrew, leaving Duo sobbing softly on the table. He unstrapped Duo's arms and legs and then dragged the braided boy to his feet where he stood, eyes to the floor. Heero commanded and left the room, entering the tunnel once more.   
  


******  


The sky was dark when they reached the house again. Heero escorted Duo to his chamber, ordering him to collect his meagre belongings from the room. When he returned, he was taken to Heero's own chamber. You'll sleep here from now on, he was told and he quailed at the look in Heero's eyes. He packed his things away and then waited, preparing himself for another assault.  
  
However, Heero just watched him for a moment before speaking. I have to go now. You will stay here. Duo nodded, not daring to defy the tone of authority in Heero's voice. Satisfied, Heero left, locking the door behind him and leaving Duo alone. Silently he slipped down onto the room's bed and cried until he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Author: **Shadow Sorceress aka. Zalia Chimera**  
**  
**Archiving:** Sure, just ask.  
  
**Warnings:** For this chapter, major darkness and I feel so bad. Major Duo angst!! Yaoi and het! 5x2/2x5, 3x4, 13+11. Errm, Angst, NCS (nothing graphic though... err, physically at least.) and Evil Zechs and Heero (okay, I normally don't like making the characters evil, but since the bad guy, Ariel, in Obernewtyn is a tall, long haired blond, blue eyed guy, Zechs kinda seemed appropriate.)  
  
**Notes:** This is a crossover between Gundam Wing and one of my fave book series, the Obernewtyn Chronicles by Isobelle Carmody.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing (Damn!!) or the Obernewtyn Chronicles (*sniff* Not even Ariel or Domick!). So please don't sue.  
  
---------  
Chapter 7  
  
Wufei struggled awake the next morning with a strange sense of foreboding. His dreams had been dark and strange and something told him that they had been important... if only he could remember them. Duo was still curled against him. He brushed a few strands of the other boy's hair away from his face and found to his horror that Duo's skin was burning hot to the touch. He shook him gently and then harder as he got no response. Duo?! Duo, wake up! Still nothing.  
  
Carefully he lifted Duo into his arms and carried him to his bed, covering him with the blanket. Half panicked he began pacing the room. _What do I do? What's wrong with him? _A healer. Sally, he needed Sally. He bolted for the door, but paused with his hand on the handle. It would take too long for his liking to get to the Healer halls and back, but if he could call Sally here...  
  
Duo had said he had a Talent, hadn't he?   
  
Biting his lip, he focussed his mind, trying to summon some form of power that he could use. Nasty niggling questions raised themselves, trying to break his concentration. What if he didn't have a Talent? What if he didn't have the right one? What if he was too _weak_ to do anything? He crushed them ruthlessly. He _had_ to manage it.   
  
Slowly, so slowly that he was afraid he was imagining it, a tendril of thought rose in his mind and he sent it flying towards the Healer Halls, revelling in the sense of freedom and utter... rightness that it gave him. How could he have denied this for so long?   
  
His mood shattered when his mind reached Sally, and found himself confronted with her mindshield that to him seemed like an impenetrable fortress. He sobbed in frustration. He didn't know what to do!  
  
He was pulling away, preparing himself for the long run to reach her physically, when her soft voice chimed in his mind. Who?  
  
Forming the words in his thoughts, he sent them to her as clearly as he could. Wufei.  
  
Concern washed over him from her. What's wrong Wufei?  
  
Struggling to keep his hold on her mind, he didn't bother with words, sending everything to her in images and flashes of emotion.   
  
I'll be right there.  
  
Abruptly his mind was released and the tendril came back to him. Slumping against the wall to support his suddenly weak legs, he sighed in relief. That short burst of his Talent had used up much of his energy.   
  
He was still in that position when the door was flung open and Sally strode in, slightly out of breath and a concerned frown on her face. She immediately went to Duo's side and knelt, resting her hand on his forehead gently and closing her eyes.  
  
She was there a few moments before she stood again, running her fingers through Duo's bangs fondly. Wufei slowly crossed the room to her. What's wrong with him Sally?  
  
Sally smiled at him. He has a fever but it isn't bad. I think he's just caught something. Although to bring it on this quickly, something must have happened. She raised an eyebrow, giving Wufei a shrewd look as he sat. Wufei quickly decided what to omit and began speaking...  
  
...and he told me everything, he finished, staring at his lap. Then he fell asleep and I couldn't wake him.  
  
Sally sighed and settled herself on the other bed, facing him. He will be alright Wufei. The stress probably brought it on.  
  
He looked up at her, surprise showing on his face. You don't sound particularly surprised. Shouldn't you be asking me if I know why he reacted so badly?  
  
I already know.  
  
He looked at her sharply. You do? How?  
  
I was here when it happened, working in the poor excuse for an infirmary there was then. One night Yuy dragged him in, bleeding and bruised and fighting like a fangcat. He ignored my offer to fetch the head healer, and ordered me to patch Duo up while he held him down. I found out later that Duo had tried to escape.   
  
Wufei clenched his fists. If I could get my hands on that bastard...  
  
You'd do what I've wanted to do since then.  
  
Wufei looked up at her. Why didn't you... someone stop him?  
  
A sad expression appeared on the healer's face. You don't understand what it was like here back then. It was a prison pure and simple, despite claims that we were here to be healed'. Yuy and that blond bastard could do whatever they wanted because they were favoured by the woman who ran this place. You obeyed them or you were sent to the Specials... and most people had no desire to be burned to death. You just kept your head down and prayed that you never attracted notice... or were sent for treatment'. That was what was claimed was happening to Duo. Yuy kept him away from everyone and no-one could help him, although I did what I could when Duo was brought to the infirmary.  
  
A phrase in Sally's tirade grabbed Wufei attention and a chill passed down his spine as a horrible conclusion began to form in his mind. he asked, a tremble of fear in his voice.  
  
Sally nodded. Yes. He was... he was... terrible. His name was Zechs. Yuy was bad enough. But Zechs... she shuddered. He was terrifying. The worst things that had happened to Duo were always because of him. Even Yuy was scared of him, although he stood up to him, even sending Duo to hide when Zechs was looking for him. There was a long pause before Sally looked sharply at him. Wufei, are you alright?  
  
Wufei nodded, face pale and drawn. I'm fine, just thinking. Will Duo be alright now?  
  
Sally stared at him for a long moment, not quaite believing him. Yes. He'll sleep for a while now. I'd heal him, but it isn't good to force a body to recover from simple illnesses too quickly. Best if he just sleeps. But if anything happens, bring him to me immediately. Wufei nodded once more and the healer left.   
  
As soon as the door closed, Wufei took a shuddering breath and drew his arms around himself, unconciously mirroring the way Duo had sat the night before. _No no no. It can't be him. Please don't let it be him! _He shivered as a face framed with long white-blond hair appeared in his mind and he covered his face with his hands.  
  
_I'm so weak, getting scared just from a memory. I can't let him win!_  
  



End file.
